Aamerican Dragon: Senior Year and their futures
by STL Dragon
Summary: I am having trouble adding new chapters i apologize but i should get the hang of this soon in the mean time enjoy reading my stories and I will read your reviews if you want to write any and they will be greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own American Dragon, but I am a huge fan of the show I hope you like my first fan fiction.

Last Year of High school for Jake and Rose

Episode 1: The Summer before senior year part 1

Hey Jake, said Rose. What have you been up to Dragon boy?

Well you know me Rose, just chillen with Spud and Trixi.

I thought you were not supposed to come back for another few days from your vacation from Hong Kong.

Well Jake, said Rose

My Dad got finish with his business meeting in Hong Kong early like a couple of days early so we decided to tour China.

We went to Shanghi, and Beijing. We spent a day in Shanghi then we took a train to Beijing. We stayed there for a couple of days and toured the Great Wall of China. We toured a couple other famous monuments in Beijing.

Sounds cool, said Jake

Well, then we left for Tokyo and we stayed there for like a couple of days. Then we flew back to America a couple of days earlier because my dad received a call and he needed to be in his home office in New York earlier than he was expected to be. So, that is why I am back earlier.

I am glad to be back home Jake, I have missed you, said Rose.

I have missed you too Rose, said Jake.

So, Jake how was your family trip to Key West?

Well, you can say it was interesting Rose.

O, I understand because I remember you have told me about your cousins before and how annoying they can be.

Ya, well there were not as bad as they were in the past. Some of them have matured since last year so it was not all that bad really.

Well that is good to hear, said Rose.

So, what do you want to do tonight? Said Jake.

Well idk, how about spend some alone time just you and me, said Rose.

Sounds like a good idea Rose, said Jake

Rose and Jake have enjoyed their evening together alone having a good time because this was the first time Jake and Rose have seen each other since the first week of summer.

Man summer is flying bye, said Jake.

I know, said Rose. I cannot believe we will be seniors in two weeks.

Man everything is moving fast during these past few years.

I know, pretty soon we will be in college, then graduating college, then it will be the adult life and who knows what would happen in our future, said Rose.

Well there is one thing I want to stay the same when we are getting older is that I do not want to lose you and that you will always be my girlfriend because you are truly the one for me Rose, said Jake.

Rose kisses Jake. Jake that is the sweetest thing you have said to me. I agree with you, and I do not want to lose you either.

We need to go to the same college together so that way we can still be with each other because if we go to separate schools the chances of us being together will be slim.

That is good point, said Rose.

We will make sure will be together in college Jake, said Rose.

That is my goal senior year alright.

Well along with that my goal is to have fun and to enjoy my senior year with you.

Rose kisses Jake again.

Woah, where the time had gone it is almost 1:00 a.m. I have to get home Jake you have to fly me home.

Will do Rose, said Jake.

Dragon Up, and here we are my lady your home.

Thank you Jake, good night, said Rose.

Jake kisses Rose good night and that is end of their first night together since they have got back home from their summer trip.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own American Dragon, but I am a huge fan of the show I hope you like my first fan fiction.

Last Year of High school for Jake and Rose

Episode 2: The Summer before senior year part 2

Jake wakes up from his sleep and has an idea to go see a movie with Rose.

Rose was already up and over at Jakes house by the time, "he was dress" and about to call Rose he heard a door bell rang.

Jake opens that door and says, "Hello, Rose what are you doing here, I was about to call you."

"I had a feeling you were about to call me," said Rose.

"I got up early this morning and worked out and I have decided to spend my afternoon with you if that is fine with you Jake ?" said Rose.

"I was supposed to ask you that Rose, so, alright what would you like to do this afternoon Rose."

"I do not know, maybe a movie," she says.

"What movie would you like to see Rose?" said Jake.

"Have you heard of this movie called Inception?" said Rose.

Um, let me look at my computer online and look at the trailer but I think I have seen it before like the previews for this movies. Are they supposed be like in people's dreams and try to steal their secrets.

"Ya pretty much," said Rose.

I figure we have our dream charms we use and I was wondering that it would be a good idea to see a movie about people dreams.

Jake says, "Dragon Up" and flies off with Rose to the movie theater. Jake during the movie stretches his arm across Rose while they are watching this movie.

"Wow, I cannot believe it is over already," said Rose.

Jake wakes up from his sleep and said, "What just happened."

"Oh, Jake," says Rose did you fell asleep during the whole movie?

Nope, just some of parts of the movie that was a little bit boring for me, and I could not really understand it too well either it was kind of complicated for me.

That is fine though I got to spend time with you so that is fine with me.

"Did you have fun at the movie Rose?" says Jake.

"Yes, I was happy I got a chance to see this movie," says Rose.

So, let's go hang out tonight then. Ok, tonight was a good night and it was good seeing Trixi and Spud all of us just hanging out at your grandfather's shop.

"Ya, good times Rose," said Jake.

"Say how is your sister Sophie doing by the way?" said Jake.

"She is good, thanks for asking just spending time with her own friends." says Rose.

"Does she want to meet us?" said Jake.

"Yeah, she told me about a party that is like the last Saturday before we start school on that Monday." said Rose

"Well then, I guess we should go to this party then?" says Jake.

"Well alright then," said Rose.

Alright I have not been a party since the first weekend of summer, and I am so looking forward to it.

Spud, Trixi get ready and I am supposed to be at Rose's house soon.

"Just calm down Jakie," said Trixi.

"Spud is about to bring his car to the front and we are ready to leave to go pick up Rose and Sophie alright," says Trixi.

Spud says, "It is about to party in the spud mobile who is all ridin?

"All yeah let's do this," says Jake.

"Don't stay out too late Jake remember be home at a reasonable hour or call us if you are not coming home alright Jake," says Mrs. Long.

Alright just be careful out there and be safe.

"We will," says everyone.

This episode will end here and I have decided to add a part 3 for this specific episode

I want to talk a lot about the party in the next episode and end it with a wakeup call for school.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own American Dragon, but I am a huge fan of the show I hope you like my first fan fiction.

Last Year of High school for Jake and Rose

Episode 3: The Summer before senior year part 3

"Alright Let's Party," says Jake.

"Triki crank up the tones," says Jake.

"Alright Jakie," says Triki.

"Not too loud," says Spud.

"Spud you need to live a little," says Jake and Triki.

Alright we are here at Rose's house to pick up the girls.

"How are you doin my lady?" says Jake.

"Good, Jake how are you?" says Rose.

"I am in the mood to party and to have a good time tonight Rose," says Jake.

"Me too," says Rose.

"Alright then let's go hold on a minute I am changing my dress," says Sophie

"Sophie hurry up we do not want to be really late for the party." says Rose.

"Hold on, I am on my way down." says Sophie.

As Sophie comes down the stairs (looking good as usual) and she is about to leave the house then her parents say to both her and Rose, "Be careful tonight and be safe and have fun."

"We will," said the girls.

(Spud drives off and they are now heading to the party finally)

"Spud thank you so much man for driving us all to the party tonight, says Jake.

"It is fine Jake that is what friends are here for and hang on tight we are almost here," says Spud.

"Dudes is this the place?" says Spud.

"O, my bad guys I read the directions wrong sorry," says Jake.

"Jake, come on now we seriously need to be there now Spud has to cruise so we can get it alright baby come on now we seriously need to get to this party" said Triki, Sophie, and Rose

(After spudinski drives fast in the city and finally arrives at the destination with a close parking spot he found and made sure everyone got into the party, so they can all have a good time)

"Wow, this place is of the chis-ang, and I can't believe it that we are in a huge house," says everyone

"Ya man, this place has the basement nice and all set up for the music and dance floor" says Jake

"Alright everyone let's get our groove on, and care to dance my lady" says Jake

"Why it would be a pleasure Jake" says Rose.

(As Jake and Rose are dancing by themselves someone bumps into Rose on accident)

"oh, I am sorry" says Rose. (she looks and sees Brad)

"Brad?" says Rose.

"Rose baby, you are here wow, where have you been all summer" says Brad.

"I have not seen you since exams in may, also are you still dating that loser" says Brad.

"Hey, I am right here Brad" says Jake.

"Oh, I am sorry dufus I did not see you there" says Brad.

"Yes, Brad I love Jake and nothing will change that sorry" says Rose.

"Alright Rose, well I wish you luck and I learned from my past not to ruin your relationship with Jake" says Brad. I have matured since then and now I am a senior trying to earn a scholarship I have to step up my game so, I can be successful in the future" says Brad.

"Well that is smart thinking on your part Brad and we can always still be friends alright" says Rose.

"Ya, I guess so, man your sister is looking really good tonight" says Brad.

"Don't push yourself Brad" says Rose.

"Jake, I meant to say this earlier to you and congrats on everything you have worked hard in high school and you are still dating Rose which means that you are successful on what you have been doing in your life so keep it up and I will see you Monday at practice" says Brad.

"Thanks, Brad I will see you later" says Jake.

"DJ, DJ drop the beats because I am here tonight going to rock the house because my name is Jake Long and I am here party all night long" says Jake.

"Go, Jake, Go Jake, Go Jake" says crowd.

"Ya, this is awesome, I really wish this night would not end." says Jake.

Here comes Monday morning "Wake up! Time for school!" says the cell phone alarm.

(School is already to go but Jake was not ready to get out of his bed) "Aww man" says Jake.


End file.
